


Lunch

by imaginethomashardy (AndABottleOfRum)



Series: My Girl [4]
Category: Warrior (2011)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-07
Updated: 2019-04-07
Packaged: 2020-01-05 23:54:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18376676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndABottleOfRum/pseuds/imaginethomashardy
Summary: Just a dash of fluff





	Lunch

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted 08/07/15

I was cleaning up the apartment when I heard my phone go off. Tommy’s name flashed across the screen.

“What did you forget?”

“My lunch.”

“Uh-huh.”

“Drop it off at the gym, yeah?”

“Sir, yes, sir.”

“It’s too early to give me lip.”

“I’m calling bullshit. I’ll see you in a few.”

I pulled on a nondescript t-shirt, jeans, and a pair of old cowboy boots after making Tommy a quick lunch.

Fenroy greeted me at the door.

“Yo, what’s u- Oh, it’s just you.”

I sent him a half-assed glare.

“Yeah, it’s me. Where is Tommy?”

“By the bags.”

Fenroy walked off and I walked in the direction of the punching bags.

Tommy threw a couple of punches at the bag of sand that would’ve made a normal person flinch, but I’m not normal; I’m his girl.

I stood off to the side, contemplated whether or not to whistle at him to get his attention.

He looked up when I moved just a tinge. Tommy took out the earplugs he always used, said it helped him concentrate.

There was a dopey grin that broke out on his face. He wiped at his face with a towel as I stepped closer.

I raised the small insulated lunchbox into his view.

It was acknowledged but I could tell his mood had suddenly changed.

I saw him look around the gym. I felt like I was part of an exhibit.

As soon as I was within arms reach, he put his arm around my waist and pulled me against his side. His grip was tight, almost bruising.

Tommy kissed me with that same bruising force. He pulled away.

“That’s one way to keep the dogs away. Wanna mark your territory, too?”

One of the sides of his mouth twitched up.

“Can’t have you walkin’ around with hickeys. Don’t need your parents pissed at me.”

If my parents knew this had happened, I’d never hear the end of it.

“Whatever. Take your lunch and let me go.”

He took the lunchbox from me but slanted his mouth over my own again.

“Want me to walk you out?”

“No, you get to watch me leave.”

Tommy groaned quietly but loosened his hold before I stepped out of it.

“You’re gonna kill me.”

“Nah, that’s not until tonight.”, I said to where he would be the only one to hear me.

I didn’t feel countless of eyes on me and I wasn’t surprised to see anyone pay me any mind or try to approach me on my way out.

As I put slide my keys into the ignition, my phone goes off. I read the text and send one back before I get on the road. There’s a stupid smile on my face while I shake my head. What am I gonna do with Tommy Conlon?


End file.
